Von Unfällen und Chancen
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Wie wäre Lisas Leben weitergegangen, wenn sie bei der Toga-Party von der Dachterrasse gefallen wäre? Querschnittsgelähmt rappelt Lisa sich wieder auf und lernt beim Training mit ihrem Behindertenbegleithund Rokko kennen...
1. Chapter 1

**Von Unfällen und Chancen**

„Rokko! Gut, dass du noch da bist." – „Wieso denn ‚noch da'?", grummelte der gelockte junge Mann. „Naja, weil du doch normalerweise um diese Zeit schon arbeitest." – „Mama", nahm Rokko einen oberlehrerhaften Tonfall an. „Normalerweise, aber heute ist nicht normalerweise. Ich habe die halbe Nacht damit verbracht, Journalisten bei Laune zu halten und Dinge, die die Welt nicht braucht, ins rechte Licht zu rücken. Eigentlich bin ich nur aufgestanden, um etwas zu essen – sonst weckt mich mein knurrender Magen noch einmal." – „Aber schlafen könntest du doch später auch noch, oder?", tastete Uta Kowalski sich langsam vor. „Ich könnte und so wie du guckst, werde ich das wohl müssen. Was ist denn, Mama?" – „Heute kommen die Plenskes." – „Wer?" – „Die Plenskes. Du weißt schon, wegen Machiavelli." – „Mutter, warum gibst du deinen Hunden eigentlich nie anständige Namen?", empörte Rokko sich. „Es ist nun einmal der M-Wurf und traditionellerweise müssen alle Hunde des M-Wurfes einen Namen haben, der mit M beginnt." – „Ja, aber Machiavelli? Warum nicht Mubarak? Mao? Oder Mengele?", zog Rokko seine Mutter auf. „Das wäre ja geschmacklos. Also, was ist nun? Nimmst du dir ein bisschen Zeit?" – „Das kommt darauf an, was genau ich mit Machiavelli und den Plenskes abzumachen habe." – „Eigentlich nicht viel. Machiavelli ist mit seiner Ausbildung zum Begleithund fertig, muss aber noch ein wenig mit seinem neuen Frauchen trainieren und darum sind die Plenskes für die nächsten Tage hier. Blöderweise habe ich einen Termin bei der Bank und da ich mich nicht teilen kann... Rokko, nun lass dich doch nicht so anbetteln." – „Plenske, he?", sinnierte Rokko. „An die kann ich mich gar nicht erinnern." – „Doch", widersprach Uta. „Das war doch wochenlang in allen Klatschblättern: Lisa Plenske, ihr gehört Kerima Moda. Sie ist von einem Hochhausdach gestürzt." – „Dass diese missglückten Selbstmörder nie ehrlich sein können", meckerte Rokko. „Sie hat nicht versucht, sich umzubringen. Sie ist bei einer Kostümparty von einer Dachterrasse gefallen, hat sich mehrere Rückenwirbel gebrochen, wochenlang sah es so aus, als würde sie es nicht schaffen. Sie hat wirklich gekämpft in der Reha und ist mit ihrem Rollstuhl nun ganz gut unterwegs." – „Verstehe und jetzt kriegt sie einen von Uta Kowalskis Superhunden." – „Die eigentliche Bezeichnung für meine Superhunde ist Behindertenbegleithund und auch wenn es immer so aussieht, als hätte ich nur Spaß mit den Retriever-Welpen, ist es doch viel Arbeit", wies Uta ihren Sohn zurecht. Sie fand es schade, dass ihr einziges Kind kein Interesse an der Hundezucht hatte. Wenn sie einmal in Rente ging, würde niemand ihre Aufgaben weiterführen. „Also, diese Plenskes kommen nachher, ich soll sie reinlassen und unterhalten, bis du von der Bank zurück bist, ja?" – „Genauso, mein Sohn." – „Gut, dann mache ich mich mal sozialverträglich zurecht und du machst, dass du wegkommst."

War die Strecke an die Nordsee beim letzten Mal auch schon so weit gewesen? Nachdenklich starrte Lisa aus dem Fenster und merkte gar nicht, wie Bernd über andere Verkehrsteilnehmer schimpfte. Sie freute sich schon sehr auf die Begegnung mit dem kleinen Machiavelli. Obwohl… so klein würde der blonde Hund gar nicht mehr sein. Mehrmals schon hatte sie ihn besucht und nun war es endlich soweit, dass er dauerhaft zu ihr nach Berlin ziehen würde. Das war immerhin die Bedingung ihrer Eltern gewesen. „Schnattchen, du willst ausziehen? So? In deinem Zustand?" Lisa wusste genau, dass ihr Vater es nicht so gemeint hatte, wie es geklungen hatte, aber verletzt hatte es sie trotzdem. Ja, sie war querschnittsgelähmt! Und das alles, weil sie Davids Kette hatte retten wollen. Gekleidet in eine Toga war sie von diesem Hochhaus gesegelt und hart auf einem einige Stockwerke darunter liegenden Balkon aufgeschlagen. Manchmal, wenn Erinnerungsbruchstücke sie einholten, sah sie Richards Gesicht vor sich: „Geben Sie mir Ihre Hand! Nun machen Sie schon!" Sein panischer Gesichtsausdruck, als ihre Hand aus seiner glitt. Besorgte Augenpaare um sie herum, als sie wieder erwachte: Helga, Bernd, Jürgen, Yvonne, sogar Richard, der mehr unter Schock gestanden hatte, als er zugeben wollte – nur das Augenpaar, das sie am liebsten gesehen hätte, war nicht da, keine schokobraunen Augen an ihrem Krankenbett, kein David. „Mama, ich kann meine Beine nicht spüren." – „Mäuschen, du bist ja wach. Du bist wieder bei uns." Dann panischer: „Ich kann meine Beine nicht spüren, Mama." – „Mäuschen, du darfst dich jetzt nicht aufregen. Du brauchst Ruhe, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen." – „Mama, was ist los? Wieso kann ich meine Beine nicht spüren?" – „Zwei deiner Rückenwirbel sind zertrümmert", hatte Helga geschluchzt. „Die Ärzte hatten keine Wahl, sie mussten sie mit Metallplatten fixieren." – „Wie lange, Mama? Wie schlimm ist es?" – „Du wirst nie wieder laufen können, Mäuschen. Aber dein Rumpf hat fast keinen Schaden genommen." – „Du verfluchter Idiot! Ich kann doch nicht hellsehen. Blinken wäre da wirklich von Vorteil", riss Bernds aufgebrachte Stimme Lisa für einige Sekunden aus ihrer Erinnerung. „Du kannst nicht einfach ausziehen, Schnattchen. Ja, die Umbauarbeiten dauern noch, aber ich trage dich gerne die Treppe hoch und Mama hilft dir gerne beim Waschen!" – „Bernd, sie ist doch kein Kind mehr. Andere junge Frauen in ihrem Alter wohnen schon lange nicht mehr Zuhause. Wenn sie es doch will. Es gibt bestimmt Wohnprojekte für Menschen in ihrer Situation." – „Ich will nicht in ein Wohnprojekt. Ich will alleine wohnen. Ich habe eine sehr schöne Wohnung gefunden – komplett behindertengerecht und nicht weit von Kerima entfernt." – „Alleine? Ganz alleine?", war es gleichzeitig von Bernd und Helga gekommen. „Das geht nicht, Schnattchen. Alleine? Das lasse ich nicht zu." Nicht alleine war also die Bedingung. Wild entschlossen war Lisa mit ihrem Rollstuhl an ihren Schreibtisch heran gerollt, hatte ihren Laptop geöffnet und begonnen, zu recherchieren. Am Computer wurde ihr immer wieder schmerzlich bewusst, dass ihr Oberkörper doch nicht so unversehrt geblieben war, wie anfänglich angenommen. Ihre Finger waren verkrampft und so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, in der Physiotherapie hart daran arbeitete, sie konnte sie einfach nicht strecken. Wenn sie tippen wollte, musste sie sich eine Hilfe über die Hand streifen, eine Art Stift, der dann ihre Finger setzte. Wirklich lange hatte sie nicht recherchieren müssen, nur die richtige Zucht auszuwählen, war nicht so einfach gewesen. Auf Uta Kowalski war ihre Wahl dann gefallen, weil deren Homepage so liebevoll gestaltet war – und ehrlich, sehr ehrlich. Ohne überhaupt mit dieser Frau in Kontakt getreten zu sein, hatte Lisa schon damals den Eindruck gehabt, sie zu kennen. Ihr Mann hatte sie einige Jahre nach der Geburt ihres gemeinsamen Sohnes Rokko verlassen. Sie war an Brustkrebs erkrankt und ihr Mann hatte das einfach nicht ertragen können. Welche Stärke diese Frau gehabt haben muss, sich der Therapie zu stellen, die Krankheit zu besiegen und ihren Sohn alleine großzuziehen. Rokko, den hatte Lisa nur einmal von Weitem gesehen – bei einem ihrer ersten Besuche bei den Kowalskis, beim ersten Beschnuppern mit Machiavelli sozusagen. Rokko hatte einen guten Ruf als freier Werbefachmann, kümmerte sich aber hauptsächlich um seine Wunschagentur. Letztlich war Lisas Entscheidung auf die Kowalskis gefallen, weil sie so sein wollte wie Uta. Sie wollte alleine klar kommen, darüber hinwegkommen, dass David ihr seit ihrem Unfall weitestgehend aus dem Weg ging. Die Hoffnung darauf, dass er sie jemals lieben oder wenigstens als Frau wahrnehmen würde, war ja schon immer verschwindendgering gewesen, aber jetzt? Sie konnte es ihm ja nicht einmal verübeln – es gab Tage, an denen haderte sie sehr mit ihrem Schicksal, mochte sie selbst nicht. Und es gab Tage, da sprühte sie nur so vor Lebenslust, da verbrachte sie Stunden im Internet, schrieb Mails, chattete und knüpfte Kontakte. Sie war dann immer so versunken in ihre Tätigkeit, dass sie die Hilfe an ihren Händen gar nicht mehr wahrnahm, sie wie selbstverständlich benutzte, immer besser mit ihr umgehen konnte. Dann war alles so einfach. Und es würde noch einfacher werden, unabhängiger: Sie würde mit Machiavelli in ihre neue Wohnung ziehen, wieder mehr unternehmen…

„Schnattchen, komm, ich helfe dir", polterte Bernd und ehe Lisa sich versah, packte ihr Vater sie auch schon unter den Armen und wollte sie aus dem Auto zerren. „Papa, bitte", wehrte Lisa sich. „Ich kann das alleine. Halt einfach den Rollstuhl fest, den Rest kann ich alleine." – „Das wollte ich auch gerade vorschlagen", lachte eine Männerstimme hinter den Plenskes. „Rokko Kowalski", stellte er sich kurz vor. „Meine Mutter lässt sich entschuldigen. Sie kommt später. Ich bin also quasi Ihr Empfangskomitee." Während Bernd ihn musterte, ging Rokko auf Lisas Rollstuhl zu und hielt ihn fest, damit diese sich darauf abstützen und letztlich hineinziehen konnte. „Was halten Sie von einem Kaffee? Oder wollen Sie lieber gleich zu Machiavelli?", hielt Rokko das Gespräch am Laufen. „Kaffee", kam es von Helga und Bernd. „Machiavelli", hingegen von Lisa. „Puh, ein klassisches Dilemma", lachte Rokko. „Herr und Frau Plenske, Sie kennen sich ja ein bisschen aus bei uns. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, dann gehen Sie doch ruhig in die Küche. Die Kanne in der Maschine ist ganz frisch aufgebrüht. Ich gehe solange mit Lisa zu Machiavelli. Ich darf doch Lisa sagen, oder?", wandte er sich an die nun strahlende junge Frau. „Ja, gerne."


	2. Chapter 2

„Rokko

„Hey, schon wieder fleißig am Trainieren?", begrüßte Rokko seine Mutter und die hochkonzentrierte Lisa, als er an jenem Tag von der Arbeit kam. „Fein, Machiavelli", lobte Lisa gerade den Hund. „Und das Leckerchen nicht vergessen", wies Uta sie an. Lisas verkrampfte Hand glitt in die Bauchtasche, die Rokkos Mutter ihr zu diesem Zweck gegeben hatte. Als sie das Leckerchen ergriffen hatte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass Rokko sie ansah. Jetzt würde er sehen, dass sie über ihre Querschnittslähmung hinaus doch behinderter war, als man auf den ersten Blick sah. „Nun mach es doch nicht so spannend", lachte Rokko. „Machiavelli kriegt ja gleich einen Herzkasper." In der Tat stand der blonde Retriever-Rüde vor ihr und tappelte aufgeregt von einer Pfote auf die andere. Nun rang sich Lisa doch dazu durch, ihre Hand aus der Bauchtasche zu ziehen und ihrem neuen Freund die Belohnung zukommen zu lassen. „Das muss schneller gehen", meinte Uta. „Zum Loben und Bestrafen hast du nur drei Minuten, danach kann der Hund keinen Zusammenhang mehr herstellen", riet sie Lisa. „Verstehe", entgegnete diese. „Sag mal, Mama, wie lange trainiert ihr noch?", ergriff Rokko das Wort. „Eigentlich sind wir fertig für heute. Warum?" – „Ich wollte Lisa fragen, ob sie Lust hätte, mit mir spazieren zu gehen." – „Na dann, frag sie", lachte Uta und deutete auf Lisa. „Also, hättest du Lust, mit mir spazieren zu gehen? Um diese Zeit ist es wirklich schön am Strand und… okay, es ist kalt, aber du kannst dir ja etwas Warmes anziehen und…" Rokko überlegte fieberhaft, was er noch sagen konnte, um Lisa von seiner Idee zu überzeugen. „Wenn du mir zubilligst, dass ich spazieren rolle", erwiderte diese verschmitzt grinsend. Sie freute sich wirklich über diese Einladung. „Na aber gerade so", grinste Rokko zurück. „Ähm, ich störe ja nur ungern", meinte Uta mit einem Mal. „Aber deine Eltern kommen doch sicher gleich, um dich abzuholen." – „Ach ja, richtig", erwiderte Lisa ein wenig melancholisch. „Ich will aber noch gar nicht zurück ins Hotel. Ich würde wirklich lieber spazieren gehen." – „Na ist doch ganz einfach", winkte Uta ab. „Ihr geht ein bisschen spazieren und ich nutze die Zeit für ein Von-Mutter-zu-überbesorgte-Eltern-Gespräch. Ihr seid ja auch nicht ewig weg." Auf Lisas Gesicht machte sich ein Lächeln breit. „Ihr könntet ja Machiavelli mitnehmen, dann kann er noch ein bisschen üben."

„Soll ich dich nicht doch ein Stück schieben?", bot Rokko an. „Würde ich laufen können, würdest du auch nicht fragen, ob du mir dabei behilflich sein kannst", erwiderte Lisa und verpasste den Rädern ihres Rollstuhls betont einen Schub. „Das war ja nur ein Angebot", meinte Rokko. „Ich wollte dir bestimmt nicht zu nahe treten. Hast du schon mal an diese Dinger gedacht… die, die an den Rollstuhl angebracht werden und wie in Fahrrad funktionieren?" – „Ja, habe ich, aber ehrlich gesagt, würde ich lieber erst den Führerschein machen. Und davor erst noch Zuhause ausziehen. Es gibt so viel, was ich gerne machen würde." – „Naja, alles auf einmal geht ja sowieso nicht." – „Aber ich sitze schon ein halbes Jahr in diesem Ding und… ach manchmal wünsche ich mir… einfach nur, dass alle wieder normal mit mir umgehen." – „Du solltest nicht zu viel auf einmal wollen", sinnierte Rokko. „Machiavelli, komm", wich Lisa der Diskussion aus. „So ist fein", lobte sie, als der Hund zu ihr kam. Seufzend beobachtete Rokko die Szene. „Soll ich dir meinen Lieblingsplatz hier am Strand zeigen?" – „Geht der asphaltierte Weg bis dorthin?", wollte Lisa wissen. Rokko dachte kurz nach. „Wenn ihn in den letzten Tagen keiner gemopst hat, dann schon."

Das war also Rokkos Lieblingsplatz. Weit ab von allem. Herrlicher Ausblick auf das Meer. „Woran denkst du?", drang Rokkos Stimme zu Lisa durch. „Verdammt in alle Ewigkeit", erwiderte Lisa verträumt, hielt sich aber sofort den Mund zu. „Ein ehrgeiziges Projekt", schmunzelte Rokko, was Lisa noch mehr erröten ließ. „Das Wasser ist eiskalt um diese Jahreszeit." – „Ich war noch nie an der Nordsee… ich meine, so richtig – bei euch war ich ja nun schon mehrmals", gestand Lisa. „Ich würde zu gerne mal die Füße reinhalten." – „Na dann", meinte Rokko und machte sich sofort an Lisas Schuhen zu schaffen. „Es ist dir vielleicht entgangen, aber mit dem Rollstuhl komme ich nicht bis ans Wasser und selbst hinlaufen kann ich nicht." – „Ja, ja, jammer, jammer", winkte Rokko ab und hob Lisa aus ihrem Rollstuhl. Ohne auf ihren Widerspruch einzugehen, trat er mit ihr ans Wasser. „So, bereit?", wollte er von ihr wissen. „Wofür?", fragte Lisa irritiert. „Hierfür." Vorsichtig ließ Rokko Lisas Beine nach unten gleiten, hielt sie aber am Oberkörper gut fest. „Und? Spürst du schon etwas?" – „Kalt", quietschte Lisa lachend. „Sehr kalt", verbesserte sie sich selbst. „Also wieder zurück?", schlussfolgerte Rokko. „Nein, noch nicht, bitte. Einen kleinen Moment noch, ja?", bettelte Lisa. Eindringlich musterte Rokko Lisas Mimik, die zwischen Begeisterung und purer Freude hin und herschwankte. Sie war schon eine tolle Frau. Rokko hatte sich jeden Tag seit ihrer Anreise auf seinen Feierabend gefreut, denn jedes Mal hatte er Lisa und seine Mutter im Hof seines Elternhauses angetroffen. Jedes Mal hatte sie dort konzentriert mit Machiavelli gearbeitet und ihn gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen. „Was ist? Habe ich etwas im Gesicht?", wollte Lisa plötzlich wissen. „Nein", seufzte Rokko. „Ich… ich dachte nur gerade an die letzten Tage. Du bist so eine tolle Frau." – „Oh… danke", erwiderte Lisa hilflos. Damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet und noch viel weniger mit dem, was dann passierte: Rokko strich ihr ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht, unterbrach dabei aber nicht den Augenkontakt. Lisa legte den Kopf schief, um zu ergründen, was Rokkos Gesichtsausdruck bedeuten könnte, als seine Lippen auch schon auf ihre trafen.


	3. Chapter 3

„Rokko

„Der Urlaub scheint Ihnen wirklich gut getan zu haben", bemerkte Richard, als er Lisa seine Bürotür aufhielt. „Ja, das hat er. Naja, wirklich Urlaub war es ja nicht. Eigentlich eher gar nicht, ich habe viel mit Machiavelli trainiert." – „Machiavelli, ein ausgefallener Name für einen Hund", erwiderte Richard und ließ seine Bürotür los, so dass David sie nur mit Mühe und Not abfangen konnte. „Danke, lieber Bruder", kommentierte er das zynisch. „Den Namen hatte er schon. Zugegeben, er ist ein bisschen… naja… spleenig, aber er passt gut zu meinem Hund." Lisa deutete auf das Tier, das sich neben ihrem Rollstuhl auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen und die Geschäftsbesprechung für ein Nickerchen nutzen wollte. „Ein wirklich schönes Tier", bemühte Richard sich um weiteren Smalltalk. „Ja, und er kann wirklich viel. Er kann mir Dinge bringen, das Licht ausmachen…" – „Er ist ein Superhund, wir haben es kapiert. Könnten wir dann zum Tagesgeschäft übergehen?", brummte David. „Frau Plenske, wann ziehen Sie denn nun um?", ignorierte Richard seinen Halbbruder. „Falls Sie Hilfe brauchen…" – „Übermorgen müsste alles fertig eingerichtet sein. Hilfe brauche ich keine mehr." – „Aber ein kleines Geschenk zum Einzug wird das gestattet sein, oder?" – „Wenn Sie meinen, aber es ist wirklich nicht nötig." – „Falls es jemanden interessiert, wir könnten Magdalena erneut für die Präsentation der neuen Kollektion gewinnen", begann David einfach mit der Besprechung.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir los, David?", verlangte Lisa zu wissen, nachdem das Meeting vorbei war. „Nichts." – „Und warum bist du dann so… so… stoffelig?" – „Ich bin nicht stoffelig", knurrte David. „Doch, das bist du. Überhaupt bist du seltsam zu mir seit meinem Unfall." – „Wenn ich dir diese blöde Kette nicht geschenkt hätte, dann wärst du nicht über die Brüstung geklettert. Wenn ich mit zu dieser Party gegangen wäre, dann…", platzte es gequält aus David heraus. „Dann hättest du mir wahrscheinlich genauso wenig helfen können wie Richard", stimmte Lisa einen besänftigenden Tonfall an. „Meine beste Freundin wäre fast gestorben wegen… wegen einem Geschenk von mir. Lisa, das werde ich mir nie verzeihen", brachte David mit brüchiger Stimme hervor. Zielgerichtet steuerte Lisa ihren Rollstuhl auf das Sofa im Foyer zu. „Komm, setz dich mal", forderte sie David auf. „Es war ganz alleine meine Entscheidung, dieser Kette hinterher zu klettern." – „Aber du bist ihr nur hinterher geklettert, weil sie dir so viel bedeutet. Ich hätte dir einfach keine Hoffnungen machen dürfen, dann…" – „David, wenn ich nicht schon begriffen hätte, dass du mich nicht liebst und nie lieben wirst, als du mich nicht einmal im Krankenhaus besucht hast, dann hätte ich es jetzt. Das war wirklich deutlich, David", stellte Lisa klar. „Trotzdem ist es unfair von dir, mir auch deine Freundschaft zu entziehen. Wir sind doch immer gut klar gekommen – rein platonisch, meine ich. Und jetzt?" Schuldbewusst sah David auf seine Hände. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich mit dir umgehen soll." – „Ganz normal, David, ganz normal. Jammern bringt keinem etwas – das sagt Rokko auch immer." – „Rokko?", fragte David hellhörig. „Das verrate ich nur guten Freunden von mir", grinste Lisa verschmitzt. Kokett drehte Lisa ihren Rollstuhl und machte sich auf in Richtung ihres Büros. „Lisa? Ich bin doch aber dein Freund, oder? Wann machst du Mittagspause, damit du mir von…" David nahm einen flötenden Tonfall an. „… Rokko erzählen kannst?" Doch statt einer Antwort hob Lisa nur die Hand und winkte ihm zu.


	4. Chapter 4

„Rokko

„Das ist doch ganz wunderbar gelaufen. Hast du gesehen, wie begeistert die Presse war?", lobte David die Präsentation einige Tage später. „Ja, habe ich", strahlte auch Lisa. „Hey, lass uns das feiern gehen. Wie sieht es aus? Ein Drink in der Tiki-Bar?" David setzte einen Augenblick eine gespielt nachdenkliche Miene auf. „Ich weiß ja nicht…" – „Ja, ja, Alkohol am Steuer", lachte Lisa. „Aber ich verspreche dir, ich trinke nicht zu viel." Entsetzt sah David zu Lisa herunter und schluckte. „Nun guck doch nicht so bedrippelt", zog sie ihn auf. „Ich habe gescherzt, David." – „Das habe ich gemerkt", meinte dieser trocken. „Ich finde es nur schade, dass unser Wettsaufen jetzt ausfallen muss." In diesem Moment ging der Fahrstuhl auf und es trat jemand zum Vorschein, mit dem Lisa nicht gerechnet hatte. „Rokko!", entfuhr es ihr fast schon geschockt. „Du kannst dich also noch an mich erinnern", erwiderte dieser verbittert. „Sie sind Rokko Kowalski?", fragte David und hielt ihm auch gleich die Hand hin. „David Seidel", stellte er sich vor. „Warum hast du nicht zurückgerufen, nicht geschrieben oder dich sonst irgendwie gemeldet?", ignorierte Rokko Davids Versuch, höflich zu sein. „Ich kann damit leben, wenn dir unser Kuss nicht so viel bedeutet hat wie mir, aber nicht mit dieser Ungewissheit. Ich will wissen, woran ich bin." – „Rokko, ich… ich…" – „Du bist einfach nur zu feige, Stellung zu beziehen", presste Rokko verächtlich hervor. „Lisa", zischte David, als er merkte, dass Rokko einen Knopf im Fahrstuhlinneren betätigte. „Als guter Freund muss ich das einfach für dich tun", rechtfertigte er sich und gab Lisas Rollstuhl einen Schubs, so dass sie sich plötzlich neben Rokko wieder fand, als die Fahrstuhltür sich schloss. „Rokko, bitte", nahm Lisa das Gespräch wieder auf. „Ich wohne nicht weit von hier. Du könntest mit zu mir kommen und wir reden ganz in Ruhe, bitte."

„Schön hast du es hier", rang Rokko sich ein paar anerkennende Worte für Lisas neues Zuhause ab. Lisa rollte an das Sofa heran und nahm dort Platz. „Machiavelli, kuscheln", wandte sie sich an den Golden Retriever, der sich über seinen Lieblingsbefehl sichtlich freute. Überschwänglich sprang er zu Lisa auf das Sitzmöbel und legte seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoss ab, in der Hoffnung, Lisa würde ihm die Ohren kraueln. „Es freut mich, dass Machiavelli sich gut bei dir eingelebt hat", stellte Rokko möglichst neutral in den Raum. „Aber mich würden ganz andere Dinge interessieren." – „Rokko", begann Lisa ruhig. „Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte mir dieser Kuss nichts bedeutet. Es ist nur… das liegt völlig außerhalb meines Erfahrungsbereichs. Ich meine, es hat mich doch schon niemand geküsst, als ich noch… normal… war. Das macht in meinem Kopf alles keinen Sinn, Rokko." – „Es macht in deinem Kopf keinen Sinn, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe? Dass ich dich nicht auf deine Hülle reduziere, sondern das ganze Lisa-Plenske-Paket will? Dann ist dir wirklich nicht zu helfen!" Aufgebracht drehte Rokko sich um und wollte zur Tür. „Machiavelli, Tür zu", befahl Lisa dem Hund, der sofort aufsprang und sich vor der Ausgangstür aufbaute. „Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Lisa Rokko dann fassungslos. „Dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein, aber ich möchte nicht ständig gegen deine Selbstzweifel ankämpfen müssen. Ich möchte, dass du mir vertraust und immer du selbst bist. Ich würde mich ja auch nie für dich verbiegen." Lisa musterte Rokkos violetten Anzug und schmunzelte – dass er damit in seinem kleinen Heimatort nicht aneckte… „Ich würde ja jetzt aufstehen und rüberkommen, um dich zu küssen…", wagte sie plötzlich einen Vorstoß. „… aber ich sitze gerade so bequem", scherzte sie. „Du könntest allerdings zu mir kommen und dir deinen Kuss abholen…"


	5. Chapter 5

„Rokko

Rokko ließ seine Finger über Lisas Rücken gleiten. „Wow, ich hatte zwar viele Hoffnungen in meinen Besuch in Berlin gesetzt, aber die wurden doch glatt übertroffen." Lisa räusperte sich verlegen. „Ähm, ja. Du wirst lachen, aber das ist sonst nicht meine Art." – „Davon gehe ich aus. Ich war noch nicht völlig im Delirium, als du mir zugeflüstert hast, dass das dein erstes Mal wäre." Lisa verpasste Rokko einen Klaps auf die Brust. „Das war es auch und es war sehr schön." Rokko beugte sich vor und gab Lisa einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Aber was wird jetzt?", wollte sie wissen. „Was soll denn jetzt werden?" – „Naja, ich in Berlin, du an der Nordsee…" – „Pendeln", meinte Rokko ruhig. „Du hast doch diesen windschnittigen fahrbaren Untersatz." – „Du bist so ein Spinner. Ich meine das wirklich ernst." – „Ich auch", lachte Rokko. „Nein, nein. Hm, soweit habe ich noch nicht gedacht." – „Nicht?", neckte Lisa ihn. „Doch, ich habe den ultimativen Plan: Werbung machen kann ich überall und meine Wunschagentur passt in eine Aktentasche. Ich könnte sie einfach hier wieder rausholen und darauf hoffen, dass sie hier gut läuft. Berlin ist ja eine große Stadt, da gibt es bestimmt den einen oder anderen Wunsch zu erfüllen…" – „Und was wird aus deiner Mama?" – „Meine Mama wollte immer nur, dass ich glücklich bin und mit dir bin ich glücklich. Wir besuchen sie ganz oft oder sie kommt mal her. Lisa?" Rokko sah an sich herab. „Tja, da heißt es immer, dass wir Kerle fertig werden, uns umdrehen und anfangen zu schnarchen", schmunzelte er amüsiert. „Schlaf schön, mein Engel."


End file.
